


Medical Attention

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Amelie's Aphrodisiacs [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot COD soldier, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, alludes to mccree/reader, and you're reader, but if she's reader, who's curing tracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: The venom bombs are in more than one place, you know.





	Medical Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antiloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/gifts).



_“Agent, this is 76. Report.”_

The world was foggy, your eyes fighting you as you tried to open them, heaviness along the lids. Your head was pulsing, aftershocks of a headache that you hadn’t felt, and your head lulled to the side as you worked to look at where you were.

_“Agent! Status report!”_

A voice growled angrily in your ear, and you found yourself shivering at the sound. A cry left your mouth as your suit rubbed against your skin, the friction intensely delicious against your body. You blinked softly, moving your head just enough to look down at your slumped form.

“Fu _uck_ ,” you whimpered, as you raised your arm. The movement tugged your bra across your nipples and you groaned in delight.

_“What’s wrong?”_

The growling had tapered off into concern. It made you shiver. A shiver that stroked your body again, and you whined.

“D-don’t…know,” you gasped, bucking your hips experimentally. Your underwear stroked your sex and a burst of pleasure followed the action. “Uhnn…”

_“You in pain?”_

“I-no! I-I’m fine…”

_“Activate your locator. I’ll find you.”_

**“Commlink GPS established,”** Athena announced, before you could protest. **“Agent location broadcasting.”**

_“I see you. Two minutes, tops.”_

Your commlink shut off as you blinked blearily, trying to take in your surroundings. You were in an alleyway, some dark corner you…how did you…

It had to be coming back to you at _some_ point, right?

Your head lulled again, and your eyes caught a shiny black metal clamp attached to the ground. Atop it was a broken glass cylinder, empty. You looked up, shifting, and gasping as the material whispered against your hyper-sensitive skin.

You recognised that thing…

 _Oh shit_.

Widowmaker bomb.

But you weren’t coughing up blood, or dead, so why…what had happened?

You must have…come down this alley…looking for Talon…triggered the bomb? The blast…your dying headache made sense. You’d been knocked out.

But none of this explained why every touch against your skin was like a caress.

You didn’t want to move too much, but you needed to get out of this suit before it drove you mad. You reached for the zip, your arm brushing against your breast and stroking a nipple beneath the suit. Your lip disappeared between your teeth as you fought the urge to buck your hips. Idly, you wondered if you could come from just rolling around in your suit and you gasped, dragging the zip down. Air rolled across your skin, and you swallowed a groan.

“Agent!” a voice called. A gruff, deep voice, filtered by a visor, a voice that made you shiver enough to drag the fabric over your body.

“Ahhhn,” you whined in response, and 76 appeared, gun in hand.

“Are you injured?” he asked, striding over to you. You tried to sit up against the wall and let out a strangled moan as the action peeled your panties away from your sex, tugging on your clit. Your mouth dropped open, air leaving your lungs.

“N-no,” you whined, and he reached for you. You grabbed his wrist, biting you lip. “D-don’t…”

“I have to get you out of here,” he said firmly. “There’s unknown _bullshit_ in the air.”

The air.

The air was tinged with a soft reddish-pink, and as you leaned against the wall for support you dimly realised just why the venom canister was empty.

How long had you been out? How long had you been absorbing this? Inhaling and exhaling, the gas flooding every pore of your body, tingling down your nerves. You didn’t want to think.

“Venom bomb,” you breathed. “Just…not venom.”

“The hell do you mean?”

He was growling again, and you could feel your thighs were slick already as you shivered again.

“It’s…aphrodisiac, I think,” you panted.

“Shit,” 76 murmured. “We gotta move you.”

“Ahnn!” you cried, as he carefully slid an arm behind your shoulders. Fuck, that felt too good. “D-don’t…”

“Agent. You can’t stay here.”

“76, please,” you pleaded. “I can’t…if you touch…ugh…my body’s on fire.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

You raised a hand just enough to stroke a hand down your face and you bucked at the touch, forcing your hips to still before you actually got yourself off just by those small movements alone. There was a sharp intake of breath from your commanding officer as he watched you, and you bit down hard on your lip as you looked blearily up at him.

“Jesus agent, you’re a mess,” he rasped. “Open commlink to Winston.”

_“Winston here. She okay?”_

“Yep, I found her.”

Your eyes widened. Wait, was he going to tell him?! You made frantic motions with your hands, swallowing your gasps against the way each movement tugged on your suit. 76 raised a brow at you from beneath the impassive visor.

“She’s safe,” he added. “Needs help, but I don’t think you can help her, Winston.”

_“What’s wrong?”_

“Widowmaker venom mine,” he said, glancing at the clamp. “Modified. She’s not hurt, but she can’t be moved. I’m going to stay with her until the effects wear off.”

_“You need any assistance?”_

He looked at you. You shook your head.

“Negative.”

You let out a sigh of relief.

_“Understood. Call us if you need anything.”_

“76 out.”

The link ended, and 76 glanced at you.

“Anything…I uh…can help with?”

You swallowed.

“I…need to get my suit off,” you whispered. His brows raised and you could imagine the widened eyes behind the mask.

“Bad idea,” he said quickly.

“Please, it’s…I can’t…it’s making it worse!”

His throat bobbed and your face twisted in a pleading grimace as you looked up at him.

“76…”

He let out a frustrated sigh, kneeling over you as you pulled the suit over your shoulders, whimpering in pleasure as it dragged against your skin, and your fingers trembled.

“I-I can’t…it’s too much,” you panted. “You need to…”

“ _Jesus_ agent!” 76 snapped. “This is _real_ inappropriate.”

“I’m sorry,” you whined, as his tentative fingers grasped hold of the suit and started to tug at it. It rasped against your flesh, clearing your forearms as your hips bucked helplessly, and you pulled your arms free, wrapping them around your chest to cover your bra from view. The underwear rubbed your nipples and you keened, arching your back as he pulled the fabric down to your hips.

He stopped to unzip your shoes, and you were able to sit up without shudders of pleasure rushing through you. It was a relief at least, even as he slipped your boot off your leg and made you grunt lightly. You were still _hot_ , but without the suit to touch you, it was less intense. Even so, your underwear rubbed against you, and you shuddered again. When your gear was finally off, you let out a sigh of relief, and your eyes flicked up to 76.

He was looking anywhere _but_ you, and you could swear his forehead was red. Shit, his whole face must’ve been tomato-coloured. You stifled a giggle. He tried to give you a glare but his head swivelled back to the opposite wall a moment later. Probably saw your bra. You did giggle this time, tapering off into a moan as it rubbed your bra against your nipples. 76’s back straightened at the moan, and his throat bobbed again.

“How long will this last?” he rasped, and you shrugged. It pulled another noise from you.

“I dunno,” you breathed. “Getting…really difficult to think.”

“Shit.” He looked at you, looked away, shook his head.

Looked at you again.

“We’ve got to do something,” he growled. “Aghh.”

Shit, that was _hot_. You loved it when he growled. You bit your lip, reaching behind you. His eyes followed the movements as your fingers unclipped your bra. The straps fell, skimming down your arms, and you shivered. You slid the bra off and 76’s head snapped in the opposite direction.

“A little warning?!” he barked.

“It’ll help!” you protested, and hooked your fingers around your panties. He scrambled away, back firmly hitting the opposite wall, and he folded his arms as you whimpered, the sodden underwear making a wet sound as it pulled away from you. The feeling of that…oh, it was a rush all on its own.

“Jesus, _agent_!”

You threw your underwear into a heap with the rest of your clothes, drawing your knees up around your chest and hiding your dripping slit with your legs.

“…Better?” he growled, after a moment.

“Yes,” you whispered, wrapping your arms around yourself. He looked down.

And back up.

“…Anything else you need?”

You swallowed.

Oh, _yes_.

You nodded. A black brow quirked beneath the white mop of hair, and you parted your legs. Again, his head whipped away.

“There’s something you could do,” you croaked.

“Agent…”

“Just, please, can we try something?” you begged.

“You want me to touch you?” he asked. “No. Can’t. You’re my subordinate.”

“76, I’m going to go insane,” you pleaded.

“ _Agent_ , this is a serious fucking breach of protocol already,” he snapped. “If you need a guy to come in and…help you out…I’ll..”

“I want you to do it!” you babbled, and he froze.

“You’re kidding,” he rasped after a second.

“No,” you breathed. “Please…”

76 looked away. You felt like an idiot for begging him like that.

“You’re a fucking _mess_ ,” he sighed. You curled back into yourself. “Fine.”

Electric zipped the length of your spine and your eyes shot open, staring up at him. Heat blossomed with a vengeance between your thighs, and he moved back over to you, kneeling by you. Your legs parted, and 76 experimentally stroked a hand up your thigh. Your back arched and you cried out in pleasure at the simple touch.

“Right,” he muttered, and pulled off his gloves. They were thrown into the pile with your clothes, and the next time he touched your thigh his fingers were warm and somewhat rough. You whimpered, swallowing, your thighs parting. “Shit, agent…”

“What?” you breathed.

“You’re so… _wet_ …”

A finger trailed down the back of your leg and your body bucked.

“Fuck! 76, uhnnn,” you whined.

“What do you need?” he rasped, gripping your ankle and stroking his palm up to your knee. The _friction_ , the _sweet, fucking **friction**_ had you keening desperately.

“Touch me!” you whimpered.

“I am.”

He was _teasing you._

“Shit, 76, please, I need…I need your fingers!” you gasped. His hand tugged your thigh open.

“Where?”

“ _In me_!”

Your head was finding words pretty fucking difficult, but when a thick, rough finger alighted on your mound, thought processes screeched to a halt. The world stopped.

It stroked across your clit, and your entire body seized up.

It wasn’t quite an orgasm, not that kind of pleasure, but it was intense, it was warm, it sent a wet rush through you and your back curved, pressing into the touch. He rubbed again, two fingers, coating themselves in slick, drawing circles around your nub. Your teeth were grinding hard, thighs shuddering, as 76’s fingers touched you. You had never been this aroused in your _life_ , each move across your clit sending shockwaves through you.

“76, oh, fuck, yes!” you whimpered. “Don’t stop!”

He didn’t, _he didn’t_ , but he switched hands, his left bracing his thumb against your nub as the two slicked-up fingers slid deep inside you.

Your brain, apparently, hadn’t stopped as much as you thought it had. And 76 had evidently decided the best treatment for this did _not_ involve starting slow. Two fingers curled against your walls, thrusting and crooking, and you _screamed_ , an orgasm finally pulling you under as the man fingered you, rough and ruthless and _skilled_ , dear fucking heaven was he _skilled_. You grabbed his arms, working yourself into that touch as your climax dripped sweat down your neck and slick over his fingers. You shuddered, gulping down air as his fingers slowed, still curling, moving gently back and forth as you panted, slowly coming down from your high.

“Oh, fuck,” you breathed, your lips trembling. “Mnn…oh…”

The prickling sensitivity was abating, slowly, but you were still _so_ pent up, needing more.

“Huh.”

You looked up to see 76 regarding you. You wondered what was going on behind that visor and wished you could ask him to take it off. But if you did that, he’d get infected with the gas too, and then 76 would probably _jump_ -

Yeah, okay, you liked the _idea_ , but probably not the later court martial for seducing and gassing your boss.

“Better?” he asked. You nodded, your mind whirring. He didn’t sound embarrassed anymore. “Let’s try moving you.”

His hands slid beneath your legs and around your back and you let out a breathless gasp at the way his fingers stroked against your skin. Oh, you were still _way_ too aroused for this.

“Nnno,” you whined. He sighed.

“Fine.”

“ _76, this is Winston calling. How’s the agent?”_

“Better. But not fully recovered.”

_“The venom bomb, was the contents of the canister pink?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Right. I’ve got three agents here under its effects. Should I send a ship?”_

“No, we’re not moving her,” 76 replied. You bit your lip. His arms were still around you.

_“You certain that’s a good idea? I’m currently flushing the toxin from Tracer’s system, and McCree and the other agent are…also flushing the toxin. Differently. There’s only two ways to get rid of it.”_

76 looked down at you. You shivered.

“Understood. I’ll call you when we need help.”

_“If that’s…what you think best.”_

“Yeah, I do.”

The conversation terminated and 76 put you down, not fully, one arm slid around your waist as he tugged on the zip of his jacket and pulled it open. A moment later he was sliding it around your shoulders and you shuddered as the material stroked your back.

“76,” you whined.

“Can’t let you get cold,” he muttered.

“It’s going to rub,” you protested.

“Better than nothing.”

You could feel the need returning, humming between your legs like a persistent ache, and you bit your lip again, looking up at the soldier. The soldier wearing the fairly skintight black shirt. Moulded to his muscles. Oh, _shit_.

“I-I…”

“Is it getting worse again?” he asked, putting you on the ground and kneeling down by you. You nodded, swallowing. 76’s palms gripped your thighs, squeezing gently, and you moaned just a little, still so, so wet. A few fingers skimmed idly around the skin, sending shivers of delight through your body as he returned them to your clit, stroking softly. You whimpered, your eyes closing, as two digits slid into you, filling you perfectly. Just the sensation of them rubbing against your walls made you cry out, and when he started to move them your body lost control, fingers twitching, thighs clenching.

“7-76,” you stuttered, your skin prickling, heat washing through you. “Fuck…yes…oh…thankyou, thankyou…ahnnn…”

The jacket protected your back from the stone, and each time his fingers thrust in deep you gasped out his codename and arched your body into the touches. The moment they curled up into a sweet spot, fire licked up your body, and your climax decided to forego buildup and _drown_ you, rising higher and higher instead of fading as 76’s fingers kept going, purposefully aiming for that part of you as you tried to protest, whimpering helplessly, crying out.

“ _Fuck!_ ” you cried out, shuddering in his touch as his hand raised and began to stroke over your breast, large palm cupping it as a thumb brushed the peak. You reached shaking fingers up to him and grasped the back of his neck, whimpering as he _kept stroking_. “76…”

“Is this helping?” he murmured. You nodded, clinging to him. The sound of his fingers in between your thighs was making you shiver, a mixture of embarrassment at just how _wet_ you were and the slow shocks of pleasure at each thrust.

“I’m gonna…I’m…it’s…”

Talking was off the fucking list of abilities as another orgasm pulled you under. You just arched, squirming into his hands. You could feel him effortlessly touching even as your walls clenched down on him. Fuck, that felt so nice…

But…

Oh fuck, you…you needed more. So. Much. More.

“76,” you whined.  

“What’s wrong?” he rasped. You shuddered.

“I-I…have to…”

You bit your lip.

“I need…more.”

“I don’t get it.”

You sat up, placing your lips a little awkwardly against the visor, giving the metal a kiss. You heard a surprised grunt on the other side.

“…what was that for?”

“I can’t kiss you,” you breathed.

“If I take my visor off-”

“You’ll get misted,” you finished, swallowing. “But…I…I want…you.”

There was a very long pause.

“…to do what?”

His voice was incredibly _soft_.

“To fuck me,” you admitted. “Please.”

His fingers slid out of you and your mind lit with sparks. You whimpered at the loss.

“I can’t do that,” he murmured.

“Why…not?”

“It’s…breach of protocol.”

“You just…made me come, a lot,” you told him. “Is that…really going to be too far?”

“C’mon, agent, fingers are one thing,” he muttered.

“76, _please_.”

“Agent…”

Your hands caressed his hip, his body radiating heat beneath the black shirt, and he grunted again, brows furrowed.

“You’re serious.”

“Yes.”

“You really want _me?_ ”

“ _Yes_.”  

His hands stroked along your arms absentmindedly and you pressed another kiss to his visor as he lapsed into a thoughtful silence. He let out a soft noise at the lips on the metal.

“Shit, you’re soft,” he murmured, and you bit your lip. “You…really want this?”

“I do,” you breathed, a trickle of sweat dripping down your neck.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” he muttered. He cupped a breast and your rolled your hips. You reached for his pants, unclipping his ammo belt and letting it slide off. His forehead pressed against yours as you unzipped him, pushing the trousers down his thighs and gripping his cock.

He was hard.

And from the feel of him, he’d been hard for a while.

“Oh,” you breathed, your fingers curling along the elastic of his boxers. “You…”

“I was _watching_ , you know,” he muttered. “And I was _listening_.”

 You bit your lip, your eyes gazing at the glass of his visor. You could just about see his eyes through it, and you blushed, a shy smile tugging at your mouth as you slid your hands into his boxers and around his cock. You watched them squeeze shut, and a muffled groan left him.

“Oh, fuck,” he managed, your wrist jerking him slowly. He was like velvet in your hands, and you kissed his visor again as you tugged his pants and boxers a little further down to expose him, cupping his balls. The sound that left him made you shiver, a desperate gasp that left a pit of need in your belly.

“76,” you murmured, wrapping your arms around his back as the man gripped your ass and pulled you up against him with the merest grunt of effort.

“Mmm,” he breathed, as your legs hitched around his waist. The underside of his cock stroked your clit gently and you _shuddered_ at the press of the soft, pulsing skin against your nub. “It’s… _Morrison_.”

“Morrison,” you panted, as the man leaned back, shoulders meeting the floor as he held your ass in both hands, squeezing softly. His throat bobbed at the sound of his name, and he bucked just enough that his cock rubbed you again. You whimpered. “ _Morrison_.”

“ _Fuck_ , that…ahh…it sounds good coming from you.”

“Please,” you breathed. Slowly, the prickle of arousal from the mist was coming back, the dull, achy sensation of need pervading you. “Fuck me, _please_.”

He lifted you up just enough to slide his cock against your slit, and you shivered, relaxing, as he slowly lowered you, parting your lips as he worked himself into you. He was _big_ , not so long you couldn’t take him but…his girth was snug against your walls, pressing on your skin as slick dripped down his shaft.

“Oh, shit,” he groaned, and you whimpered as he bottomed out. He gave you a few slow rocks of the hip and you _shuddered_ , bracing against his chest with hot fingers.

“A-ah, Morrison,” you moaned.

“You…ahn…you okay?” he panted. You nodded, bucking your hips and hearing him hiss in response. “You…better start.” He gulped. “Just…tell me when.”

You bit your lip, rolling your body against the man below you as you adjusted to his size, but as you slid him against your walls you could feel yourself clenching. And that noise he made…that desperate grunt? You could listen to that for _hours_.

His hands tightened around your ass as the edges of the jacket stroked your thighs. It was pleasant now rather than intense, and whilst you secretly missed how easy it was to get you riled up with the mist, you were glad to be in control again. Sure, the mist was still _hovering_ , but it didn’t bother you, especially as you rode the man below you.

 _Still_ …

You could already feel the knot of orgasm forming, and 76 seemed to be watching you as you arched your back and moaned atop him.

“Shit, uhnn,” you breathed, “I need…”

“Tell me,” he panted, his fingers flexing.

“Fuck me, before I go mad,” you pleaded, and your eyes squeezed shut as he thrust up into you with a loud groan of relief, a breathless chuckle leaving him. Oh _shit_ , that was a _nice_ sound. You had never heard him laugh before.

“Ahh, Morrison,” you whimpered, hearing him groan in reply as his hands skimmed up to your breasts. “Please?”

“Please what?” he grunted, groping at the soft flesh.

“H-harder.”

His leg tensed as he braced himself against the ground and used that leverage to push harder into you. Your climax was on its way already, and you slid your hands beneath his shirt and scraped your nails down his chest as he rubbed that spot. You cried out as he groaned, and you did it again as he arched his back and rolled his hips in a move designed to rub the head against your walls with the kind of fucking _precision_ …

The dam broke, and you let out a cry as you felt your body tense and shudder, his thumbs stroking across your nipples, and you reached for his hair, gripping a white handful and dragging his head to yours as you planted another kiss against the visor, before pushing his head into the crook of your neck as the pleasure slowly subsided and ebbed, but never died, oh no.

It could never completely subside, not with Morrison’s cock fucking you hard enough to push short, sharp pants from your lips.

Not with his hands stroking your breasts, or the sounds of his grunting vibrating against your neck.

“Put your arms around my neck,” he growled, and you did, crying out in shock when he pushed forward, reversing your positions, the jacket scraping concrete as he thrust downwards into you, your thighs crushing his waist. The angle was still _perfect_ , stroking you just right against that patch that made you gasp at the contact.

“Fuck, Morrison, oh, oh, _ohh_ ,” you moaned, still holding him tightly as he gave you another growl. That _sound_ …

Your head fell back and your eyes closed, and that was when you heard the sound of hissing, like air escaping. A second before you moved to look, a tongue stroked across your nipple, and your mind collapsed under a wave of pleasure.

Dimly, you realised 76 must have removed his mask.

He sucked on your breast and held you in place, fucking you with deep drives of the hip as another orgasm raced to follow the footsteps of the first, and with this new stimulation it was coming up fast.

 _Pun_ , your brain giggled, but that amusement wasn’t there for long. You kept yourself from looking down through sheer willpower, and that willpower was quickly eroding, breaking down against the curiosity of _what, exactly, was under Morrison’s mask_.

He abandoned your breast, and moved up your body, sucking on your neck hard enough to leave marks, denying you the chance to peek as he groped at your breast and fucked just a little harder. His angled hips stroked against your clit, pelvis rubbing over that sensitive nub, and that was enough, that was the last bit you needed to push you over the edge. You came, screaming, as Morrison’s teeth dug gently into your skin and his tongue soothed the bites. Your legs were shaking by now, and Morrison’s gasps were getting louder, shakier. He was close.

You squeezed him as lips found your jaw, and you turned your head, your eyes widening.

Fuck, no wonder the man wore a mask. He’d cause a fucking riot if a face that gorgeous was kept uncovered all the time.

Your eyes were drawn to the dark blue irises gazing up at you, and heat flushed you at the contact. It was so _intimate_.

The blue disappeared beneath his eyelids as he shut them, growling as he twitched inside you, his hips slapping against yours. His skin was flushing even as you watched, the orgasm blush that no doubt covered your whole body, and his face buried itself in your neck as he worked himself towards climax.

“Morrison,” you whined as his hands groped at your breast. He moaned.

“Again.”

Oh.

“Morrison!”

He twitched, shivering, gripping you tightly, and you felt him come, keeping him seated in you with one thigh wrapped over his ass. He kept thrusting until he had to stop, gasping for air.

“Morrison,” you chanted, “oh, god…”

He sagged against you with a deep sigh of satisfaction, his scruff scratching your neck, and you listened as he made slow, contented murmurs into your skin. Wow. You…had never seen him this relaxed before. Even though he was trying to keep himself from crushing you, something about him seemed quieter, more content.

“Wow,” you mumbled. Another chuckle against your neck, and you shivered, lip between your teeth.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he breathed, nuzzling you. “But I don’t fucking care.”

“The…mist,” you managed, his teeth at your neck. He growled.

“Don’t fucking care.”

You looked down at him, and he raised his body to lean over you, his eyes staring into yours. Arousal flooded you. The mist had thinned, natural air currents obviously constantly moving and whatnot, but it was still _here_ , and even as you watched him, Morrison’s eyes gained a somewhat hungry quality.

“Not worried about…the…mmphh.”

His lips found yours, claiming your mouth. You whimpered into the contact. This was satisfaction on a completely different level, pleasing some deep, affectionate part of your brain that craved this. You tangled your fingers into his hair, desperate to get more as his tongue flicked against your lips and made you moan.

“Shit,” he breathed, cupping your face as he pulled away to bite at your lip, “agent…sweetheart…your noises are driving me mad.”

“Same,” you panted. He laughed softly, kissing your neck. He rocked back on his hips, kneeling up as he pulled off his black polo neck and slid it beneath your head, his lips at your sternum.

His mouth found your nipples, and he sucked gently. You were immediately needy, body revving from 0 as his tongue licked around the peak, and he cupped your breast in one hand as he moved to the other. You arched into the touch, whimpering, sweat-soaked skin yielding to the press of his lips. You closed your eyes as he skimmed down your stomach, biting your hip softly.

A moment later, his hands grasped hold of your ass, and his tongue was making long, broad strokes over your clit.

_“Fuck!”_

He kissed your thigh again, nipping sharply as his finger stroked across your clit in the absence of his tongue, and shudders rolled down your spine as you grabbed handfuls of his hair.

“Nnn, please,” you gasped, “move your head back.”

He sucked on your clit and swirled his tongue around it as your body surged into the touch. Two fingers breached you, stroking deep inside you as he lapped, and you gritted your teeth, keening.

“Oh god, Morrison,” you whined, his tongue working around your clit as he grasped your thigh and pushed it wide open. “ _Shit,_ yes, _Morrison_ …”

He growled against you, and you felt a surge of pleasure, pulling sharply on his hair as the next wave of ecstasy washed over you. The digits pressed hard at that spot again. Oh god, he _remembered_ _where it was_. You were fucking doomed.

“Morrison!” you begged, “please…don’t stop.”

“Not gonna,” he rasped, but he nipped your thigh again. He never stopped, his fingers working you even when his mouth wasn’t, and the silver stubble scratched you deliciously as he brought you back to that precipice.

“Morrison,” you whined.

“Jack,” he breathed, and then you were coming, back arching, body tensing, head thrown back as you cried out that newest name to the sound of Morrison groaning in pleasure.

“I forgot how much I liked that name,” he murmured, when you stopped screaming and were panting helplessly below him.

“Jack,” you gasped, and you watched him twitch as he made a similar helpless noise. “It…suits you.”

His scarred lips twisted into a smile.

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

He knelt up on his elbows as he leaned over you, his eyes still hungry. You swallowed, looking down at his erect cock, before back up to his face.

“I’m hoping Widowmaker saw this mist as a chance to hurt somebody,” he whispered. “Cause I’m sure as fucking hell going to enjoy telling her just how much pleasure we got out of it.”

-

“Remarkable,” Winston commented. “You actually have less of the toxin in you than Soldier.”

You coughed awkwardly.

“Despite being under its effects for longer.”

76 looked away, visor firmly in place.

“Well, as long as you were successful,” he added briskly. “That’s all. Please go see Dr Ziegler. Good evening.”

You felt very much ushered out of Winston’s lab as you left, and the door closed…a hell of a lot faster than you’d ever remembered, frankly.

“Well, that was awkward,” you announced. You looked up at Morrison, biting your lip. “I, uh…”

His brow rose.

“…you wanna get dinner?”

He stiffened in surprise. “Why?”

“Because…that’s what people do?” you tried.

“I know that.”

“I mean, I’m starving,” you added. “So. Might as well.”

He gazed at you. You could feel the eyes on you from behind the red glass.

“…you want to get dinner with me?”

“Yes,” you said slowly.

“…okay.”

Your head tilted.

“Okay, what’s the issue?” you asked. “Look, if you want to tell me the… _sex mist_ …was a mistake, okay, I understand. We weren’t exactly in the right…frame of mind.”

He snorted. Understatement.

“So…was it a mistake?”

“No.”

Oh yeah, you were blushing.

“So…you wanna get dinner, in that case?” you murmured. He took a step towards you. Unzipped his jacket. Wrapped it around your shoulders.

“Okay.”


End file.
